Mobile telecommunications devices have evolved into highly-capable computational platforms that offer features and functionality that extend beyond wireless voice communications. At present, consumers rely greatly upon accessing an increasingly diverse and growing number of services and capabilities via client devices, such as mobile telecommunications devices. In some instances, consumers may access dedicated software applications, remote servers or client devices, to access information on the Internet or send commands to Internet-based or local machine services. However, in a home or office setting, consumers may have their extremities occupied and may not be able to access navigate through the user interfaces of such applications and devices through physical input.
Further, service providers may develop and refine individual user interfaces of software applications or services for the purpose of providing consumers with a seamless computing experience. That said, a growing source of limitation and frustration for consumers is the sheer diversity and growing number of customized user interfaces that consumers are required to learn, adapt, and navigate through in order to appreciate the services and capabilities of their computational platforms.